Colt Python Elite
|credits_per_repair = 25|invuln = 110|set = 4|ammotype = .357 Magnum|Magazine_capacity = 7 mags. -- 6 rnds.|firemodes = Semi|accuracy = 78|recoil = 88|damage = 70|firerate = 30|mobility = 75|reload = 59|penetration = 45|effective_range = 70 damage at ≤ 70 meters 21 damage at ≥ 110 meters}} |wtask = 50 longshots}} The Colt Python Elite is a revolver (handgun) from Set 4. Overview The Colt Python Elite, or Python for short, is one of three revolvers featured in Contract Wars and the only one which is CR-purchasable. The Python features very high accuracy, extremely high recoil, very high damage, very high penetration, a slow fire-rate, very high mobility, a slow reload speed, moderate damage fall-off, a good effective distance, a very small magazine size of 6 rounds, and very low reserve ammunition. The Python features extremely high visual recoil, making it more difficult to aim with when firing multiple shots in the aim-to-sights mode. Among secondary weapons, the Python features one of the best combinations of damage-per-shot and damage-per-second, though it also features one of the smallest magazine sizes. In fact, the Python's fire-rate of 30 points is not actually that slow for a secondary weapon; in comparison, the H&K USP has a fire-rate of 35 points. The Python also features the best effective distance (tied with the Smith&Wesson Stealth Hunter) and second-best penetration (tied with the Stealth Hunter, Yaryigin Grach, and FN 5-7) among secondary weapons. Overall, the Python is one of the best secondary weapons in Contract Wars and is even competitive against GP-purchasable secondaries. It is the best high-caliber secondary (excluding secondary shotguns) for close-range combat, whilst still being very good for mid-range combat as well. The Python has a Weapon Task and Weapon Customization. Performance Accuracy, Recoil, and Visual Recoil The Python features very high accuracy, at 78 points, though it is difficult to increase the Python's accuracy by a significant amount. With +5 accuracy from Scout Skills, the Python has 83 accuracy. The maximum possible accuracy increase from Weapon Modifications is +8, with +2 from either the LWC muzzle-brake or the Multipcomp bushing compensator and +6 from the Leupold FX-II 2x20 optical sight, resulting in 91 accuracy along with the Scout Skill. The maximum accuracy attainable for the Python is 104 (86 in HardCore Mode). The Python features extremely high recoil, at 88 points. Furthermore, the Python features extremely high visual recoil, wherein the weapon executes a preset "jumping" animation after each consecutive shot. There is no way to improve the Python's visual recoil; recoil buffs only affect the Python's actual recoil (crosshair spread). Scout Skills can provide -25 recoil, lowering the Python's recoil to 63 points. Gunsmith Skills can provide an additional -2 recoil. The LWC muzzle-brake removes 24 recoil whereas the Multicomp bushing compensator removes 26 recoil; both muzzle devices override the smaller increments of recoil which various sights can remove. The minimum recoil attainable for the Python is 35 (62 in HardCore Mode). Optics The Python can equip the Trijicon ACOG assault sight and the Leupold FX-II 2x20 optical sight. The ACOG has very high informativity and a very clear reticle pattern, but its zoom is very low. Meanwhile, the FX-II has moderate zoom, very low informativity, a decent reticule pattern, and also significantly lowers the player's mouse sensitivity in the aim-to-sights mode. Damage, Penetration, and Fire-Rate In comparison to other high-caliber secondaries, namely the Raging Judge, TIS Desert Eagle, Tanfoglio Thor .500, Sawed-Off IZH-43, and Smith&Wesson Stealth Hunter, the Python features the lowest damage (at 70 points) as well as the fastest fire-rate (at 30 points). The Python has relatively high damage-per-second, beating the FN 5-7 semi-auto pistol without buffs, and tying with the FN 5-7 with +10 damage from Scout Skills (or from Gunsmith Clan Skills), +4 damage from Clan Skills, and either the GemTech GM9 silencer (-5% damage) or AAC TI-RANT silencer (-5% damage) equipped (theoretically, since the Python cannot equip any silencers). Despite featuring the lowest damage among high-caliber secondaries, the Python still deals enough damage to kill most opponents with only two shots. Meanwhile, its fire-rate is nearly as fast as that of the USP semi-auto pistol, at 30 points rather than 35 points. In comparison, the Desert Eagle has a fire-rate of 18 points, the Stealth Hunter has a fire-rate of 17 points, and the Raging Judge has a fire-rate of 15 points. The Python is essentially the only high-caliber secondary aside from the Sawed-Off IZH-43 (FR: 25) which is capable of effectively ambushing opponents in close-range combat; the difference of 10+ fire-rate between the Python and some of its high-caliber competitors is very significant. The Python features the same penetration as the Yaryigin Grach, FN 5-7, and Stealth Hunter, at 45 points, which is the second-highest among secondary weapons. Only the TT and GSh-18 have higher penetration, both at 55 points. Mobility The Python features below-average mobility for a secondary weapon, at 75 points. In comparison, the PM semi-auto pistol has 92 mobility points (the best among secondaries), whereas the Desert Eagle high-caliber pistol and OTs-33 Pernach machine pistol both have 71 mobility points (the worst among secondaries). Reload Speed The Python features a very slow reload speed in comparison to lower-caliber secondaries, at 59 points. In comparison, various top-end semi-auto pistols feature reload speeds of 80+ points. The Desert Eagle (RL: 55) is the only secondary with a slower reload speed than the Python. Ammunition The Python features a very small magazine size of 6 rounds as well as very low reserve ammunition. In comparison to other high-caliber secondaries, its magazine size and reserve ammunition are average (except in comparison to the Thor and Sawed-Off IZH-43, which both feature extremely small magazine sizes of 1 round and 2 rounds, respectively). The Desert Eagle (MG: 7) features 1 more round per magazine, the Stealth Hunter (MG: 6) features the same magazine size, and the Raging Judge (MG: 5) features 1 less round per magazine. Damage Fall-Off and Effective Distance The Python features the best damage fall-off among secondaries, at 70%. This is the same as the Thor, Stealth Hunter, Colt M1911A1, FN FNP-45T, and Springfield Operator TRP. The Python also features the best effective distance among secondaries (tied with the Stealth Hunter by default), with an initial effective distance of 70 meters and a final effective distance of 110 meters. When considering the maximum attainable effective distance, the Python still has the best initial effective distance, but it is beaten slightly by the Desert Eagle regarding final effective distance (132 vs 135 meters). The maximum attainable effective distance for the Python is IED = 84 meters & FED = 132 meters. In comparison, the Desert Eagle can attain a maximum of IED = 54 meters & FED = 135 meters, the Thor can attain a maximum of IED = 60 meters & FED = 120 meters, the Stealth Hunter can attain a maximum of IED = 70 meters & FED = 110 meters (note: its effective distance cannot be augmented by any means), and the FN 5-7 can attain a maximum of IED = 39 meters & FED = 104 meters (this is the current best attainable effective distance among low-caliber secondaries). Weapon Task The Weapon Task for the Python is 50 LongShots. This is moderately difficult since the Python has extremely high visual recoil. Once the W-Task is completed, the Python is renamed "Python Elite Shooter" and is granted the Trijicon RMR collimator. Completing the W-Task also unlocks Weapon Customization for the Python. See Colt Python Elite#Customization for more information. Weapon Customization The Python can be customized with collimators, optics, and muzzle-brakes. One of the muzzle-brakes, the LWC, doubles up as a flash-hider. The Python can equip two optics; the Trijicon ACOG assault sight and the Leupold FX-II 2x20 optical sight. The ACOG has a much clearer view whereas the FX-II has around twice the magnification of the ACOG. The Python cannot be customized with tactical devices and silencers. Gallery ColtPythonEliteIdle.JPG|Colt Python Elite idle animation. ColtPythonEliteScoped.JPG|Colt Python Elite scoped animation. ColtPythonEliteWtaskIdle.JPG|Python Elite Shooter idle animation. ColtPythonEliteWTaskScoped.JPG|Python Elite Shooter scoped animation. ColtPythonEliteReload.JPG|Colt Python Elite reload animation. ColtPythonEliteFiring.JPG|Colt Python Elite firing animation. ColtPythonEliteIcon.png|Colt Python Elite icon. ColtPythonEliteWtaskIcon.png|Python Elite Shooter icon. Python Custom 1.jpg Python Custom 2.jpg Python Custom 3.jpg Trivia *The Colt Python Elite is the only revolver in Contract Wars purchasable with CR. *The Colt Python Elite is the only weapon in Contract Wars that uses .357 Magnum rounds. *The Colt Python Elite has the longest range of any handgun, excluding the Smith&Wesson Stealth Hunter in which they both share the same range. *The colt has a QR code that says: CW megarulezzz! Absolutsoft KICK ASS Category:Taskable Category:Customizable Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Set 4 Category:Revolvers Category:Semi-Automatic Category:Colt's Manufacturing Company Category:United States